The Unicorn Hour
by graceland
Summary: Dickon persuades Mary that there is a magical creature in the garden and soon she sees it too! One shot.


**Title:** The Unicorn Hour

**Author: **graceland

**Disclaimer: **All rights belong to Frances Hodgson Burnett, Warner Bros., and whoever else owns these rights.

**Summary: **Dickon persuades Mary that there is a magical creature in the garden and soon she sees it too! One shot.

**Author's Note: **Written for the '30Flowers' community on livejournal. Prompt 020. Queen Anne's Lace:: Fantasy

The garden was in full bloom and the air was filled with the sweet scent of flowers. The colors were so vivid intensified by the bright sunlight. The green leaves and the velvet petals of roses scattered upon the smooth stone pathway lead to the pond with cool water where Mary would drift her hand on the surface lazily while the sun kissed her fair cheeks and illuminated her white dress till it was sparkling.

Dickon was close by watching Mary from where he was carefully treading on the stone pathway not to crush a single plant. He noticed how she looked so beautiful the way she arched her back and was so graceful and thin within her bone white dress and the way the light made her hair glow like a halo.

"Mary…" He touched her shoulder gently. Her eyes lost that dreamy gaze and then she looked up at him squinting in the sunlight.

"Hello, Dickon." She gathered herself up ignoring his hand for help and dusted herself off. "The garden is so beautiful now. All that was once dead is now alive." She touched the leaves on the braches overhead delicately. "I would have never imagined… It was the magic wasn't it?"

Dickon smiled and nodded. "Soon the woodland animals will be coming. Already the birds build nests in the trees and the rabbits flock to eat the vegetables. And I could have sworn I saw a unicorn the other day."

Mary giggled and covered her mouth. "A unicorn?"

"Aye, a unicorn." Dickon pointed to the pond. "He was taking a drink from there. And he was nibbling at the Queen Anne's Lace, see?" He pointed and the little white flowers sprouting from the ground. "He never made a sound but I imagine if he could talk it would sound like chiming bells. And his cloven feet were so delicate they never crushed a single blade of grass."

"Oh, Dickon." Mary scoffed. "You are always full of fairy tales and stories." She did a little twirl. "I believe in the magic of the garden and of miracles and growth. But really…" She replied simply. "You know I'm no child anymore."

He sighed and shook his head. "He wouldn't even approach me. Only trusts young virgin girls, you know?"

"Dickon!"

"Mary," He said softly. "Look over there."

"Where?" She turned around to the cool shade of trees.

"There… See him? He's so beautiful I can scarcely keep my eyes open. So much beauty it almost hurts."

Mary frowned. "I don't see anything." Peering into the garden as if they were playing a game.

Dickon gently covered her eyes with the palms of his hands.

"Just believe." He almost pleaded. "Just believe, Miss Mary."

Then slowly he removed his hands.

Mary gasped. "Oh, Dickon I can see him!" She grabbed onto his hand almost with pure delight. When she noticed she did this she pulled away almost embarrassed.

The unicorn was sipping delicately from the pond just liked Dickon said, nuzzling the white and pink water lilies.

He was larger then Mary ever could imagine. He was a creature of muscle and shimmering white fur and his eyes were wide velvety and intelligent. He was almost translucent the way he moved fluidly and his horn was a spiral of glass and crystal protruding from his head and his white mane was so fine it was like a curtain against his neck. The unicorn maintained an appearance of majesty the way he held himself elegantly like a prince and when he took a step forward his hooves barely even grazed the ground.

"Oh…" Mary breathed unable to find the words to describe this magnificent beast. She walked toward him trembling slightly as he lifted his great head and rested his gaze upon her.

"Oh, prince of creatures." She curtsied in front of him. "I am stunned to even be in your presence."

The unicorn pondered this for a moment his eyes closing for a second then opening wide shining with wisdom and intelligence. "Dear child," He said. His voice was the delicate tinkling of silver bells and chimes yet it weighed grandeur and importance. "You have summoned me."

"H-have I?"

"Yes," He said. "With the magic of the garden and your imagination you have summoned me."

"Does that mean your real then?" Mary clasped her hands unafraid to reach out and touch him.

The unicorn pondered this again nodding his great head. "I am what you make me to be. I am prince of the woodland creatures."

Mary glanced around noticing the creatures were silent not letting a word be forgotten.

"But I an real because you want me to be." His breath was sot like cashmere grazing against her cheek. "Come closer." He said gently.

"Come closer, my child."

Mary edged forward biting her lower lip nervously then reached out a hand touching the fine hairs of his flank then running her hands through his thick white hair that felt like clear water streaming between her fingertips. She then raised her hands to touch the smooth crystal and glass horn that spiraled to a sharp point.

A finger touched the base and it was like an electric current went through her body, sharp and painful yet exhilarating and exciting and an image formed in her mind for a second of herself older in the garden with another young man his face she couldn't see. The sun was shining brightly above and they were kissing. Mary shrieked and leapt back in pain cradling her hand. "What was that?" She said curiously.

The unicorn replied. "It was a jolt. A current of electricity, fire, love, passion, and fate…" His eyes were stern. "One touch and memories and images that haven't yet come to pass will gather in your mind for split second then be gone forever but hold on for too long and you will go mad."

Mary touched her hand. "I don't think I'll be doing that again." She said.

"That is a wise choice, Mary. Just let things be. And they will come to pass."

The unicorn glanced around. "Soon I will be leaving and the leaves and grass will wither and die and the cycle of life will begin again."

"No don't go!" Mary pleaded. "I need you here. To keep things alive and growing."

"But you see, child." He said gently. "I will always be here."

"How?"

"In here." He nuzzled her chest where he heart was supposed to be.

"Where do you go then?"

The unicorn looked up into the sky and closed his eyes. "There is another world like this place full of garden and beauty. The colors are so vivid that the human eye can't even see them and that is where I reside."

"Does that mean I won't see you again then?" Mary ran her fingers through his long hair protectively.

"Well… I'll be back in the beginning of spring." He rested his horn upon her shoulder. "If you always believe in the magic."

"I will I promise."

The unicorn looked up and over her shoulder. "I believe there is a young man waiting for you." Mary turned around smiling at Dickon who was waiting patiently with a squirrel nibbling on his shoulder.

"Yes…" She said quietly. "He is always there for me."

And when she turned around the unicorn was gone as if he evaporated into thin air.

Mary collapsed on her not caring if her stockings were now dirty and torn.

"He's gone." She said with a sob.

"Not quite." Said Dickon, ready by her side to comfort her. "He is always here." He reached a hand touched her heart. "In here."

"Yes. He is." Mary rested a small hand over his heart. "And in here too."

"Always and forever."


End file.
